Somebody to Love
by wallyandkuki34
Summary: Hey! come read this! There's a Talent show coming up and a dance afterward, nothing really right? Wrong! Sector V also is having the problem of enemies, crushes, and stress. 3/4, 2/5, 1/362
1. Chapter 1

Here's another story! I don't know if anyone has done this already but I am going to write it. Sorry if someone has already!

J Somebody to Love J

Sector V is now in High School. Fortunately, they didn't get decommissioned, being the best team the KND has had since Sector Z. Now 15 They all stayed the same as they were when they were younger except they changed there style a little.

Nigel- wears a white T-shirt under a red sports jacket, long khaki pants, and brown hunting boots.

Hoagie- wears a white T-shirt under a sky blue button-up shirt, long khaki pants , and black and white sneakers.

Kuki- wears a green ¾ ( no reference to wally/kuki) sleeve shirt, black skinny jeans, black and white sneakers, and a green headband in her hair.

Wally- wears a orange T-shirt over a white long sleeved shirt, baggy blue jeans, and white sneakers.

Abby- a baggy dark blue shirt with a white stripe down the sides, black skinny jeans, white sneakers, and of course her famous red hat.

Now on this Spring day, all of Sector V were sitting bored in there Science class. Kuki was writing notes when she felt a poke in her back, she turned around irritated to the smirking blond aussie who sat behind her.

''Wally! Cut it out!'' she whispered to him before turning around and trying to concentrate again.

Wally just smirked and went to poke her again when a red hat hit his hand. He turned to Abby glaring and scowling, she glared back in a way saying

Stop-it-now-before-I-kill-you-later look.

Wally rolled his eyes and slumped his seat his arms crossed. Abby smirked and went back to taking notes herself. Wally straightened up a little and looked around.

He looked up close to where the teacher was standing next to the chalkboard to one of the front desks where one of his best friends, Nigel Uno was sitting. He was sitting with his back as straight as a ruler, with his hands together folded together, his eyes locked on the teacher. Wally rolled his eyes and thought ''teacher's pet''. (no offence to anyone who sits like that or anything)

He looked to his right and saw his other best friend, Hoagie Gilligan doodling on a piece of scrap paper. To any teacher or teenager it just looked like doodles, but to Wally and the rest they knew it was designs for a new aircraft or invention.

Wally slumped back in his chair but quickly straightened up again when he heard his name being called.

''Mr. Beatles what is the answer to the question on the board?'' the teacher said hiding his evil smile ( teachers are evil! :P) from him, knowing he wasn't paying attention.

''um 7?'' Wally guessed stupidly, Nigel and Abby rolled their eyes at him, while almost everyone else snickered.

The teacher quietly scowled and said harshly ''that would have been correct if we weren't in Science class Mr. Beatles.''

The class snickered at him again while Wally slumped in his seat again while slightly blushing in embarrassment. Kuki turned and smiled at him sympathetically, but he just slumped even lower. Then the bell rang and everyone collected their things and left.

Wally got his things and was about to turn around and leave, but Kuki was standing there still smiling sympathetically.

''Don't worry about it Wally anyone else would have done the same'' Kuki said kindly.

Wally just rolled his eyes at her and frowned at her, ''whatever Kuki I'm fine it's okay.''

Kuki smiled her usual big smile used to his grumpy and aggressive mood and said ''Okay, Okay I was just felt bad for you.''

Wally blushed at what she said, but quickly hid his face by looking down hoping she didn't see. Unfortunately, she did but didn't say anything about it just smiling bigger.

''Come on the guys are probably waiting for us'' Wally said embarrassedly as he grabbed her hand gently while pulling her to the cafeteria.

Kuki looked down their locked hands with a shocked face and a tint of pink on he cheeks. She smiled again, but there was something in her smile like it was somehow even happier and kind of special.

They both walked out the classroom heading to the cafeteria where their other friends sat waiting for them. When they got there they saw Nigel, Hoagie, and Abby sitting there talking, when Hoagie saw them he waved them over.

As they were walking to the table they were stopped by the one person they really didn't want to see, Alexis.

Alexis was the most popular and richest girl in school, but she was a jerk. She always wore mini skirts, revealing tops, and high heels (again no offence to anyone who wears any of these clothes). She has curly blond hair and icy blue eyes. Alexis has had a huge crush on Wally since the beginning of middle school, she always flirted with him and revealed herself too much.

''Hi Wallykins'' Alexis said flirty like, smiling a huge fake smile. She frowned when she saw Kuki and glared daggers at her like she did every morning. Kuki glared right back at her with fire in her eyes, but then just rolled her eyes and stood there impatiently tapping her foot waiting for Wally to hurry up.

Wally scowled at the nickname she had given him for two years, Wally tried to go around her but she moved in front of him every time he tried.

''Alexis leave me alone'' Wally said angrily.

She frowned at him, and started to cry fake tears '' but Wallykins I want to be with you.''

Wally rolled his eyes (yea I know a lot of people roll their eyes) and said

'' Alexis go away.''

Alexis just frowned angrily but turned away and walked away in a huff. When she was gone Kuki smiled cheerfully and grabbed Wally's arm and dragged him to the table where the rest waited for them.

Wally smiled at her and thought , '' I think I just noticed some jealousy over there…''

So do you love it or hate it? This is going to be my first chapter story so please tell me how it was! If there is something wrong tell me and sorry I am tired and it is 4:00 in the morning and I am not looking forward to school. : (

Review! Review! Review! :D :D :3


	2. Ideas from the Great Kuki :D

Hey! Guess what! *Drum Roll* I finally updated the next chapter to this story! But you already knew that since you are reading it….:P anyway sorry for keeping you guys waiting, school is taking up a lot of my time and my computer is going really slow. : ( its really annoying!

I honestly don't know how I posted ''Funny Costume'' and ''Study Date'', which if any of you guys read either of them, I hope you liked them!

Disclaimer: I don't own KND or any of the characters.

Here's the story!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

*The Next Day*

All of Sector V was at Lunch again. Even Wally was there earlier than he usually is, but they all knew that was because Alexis got held back in her class.

Right now they were all talking about Nigel's obvious attraction to the supreme leader of the TND, Rachel McKenzie.

''Nigel, we all know you like her! You wouldn't stop staring at her all through History class!'' Kuki shouted at him in a whisper. They didn't need the whole cafeteria knowing their business.

''Yea I saw you too!'' Hoagie said loudly agreeing with Kuki. He smirked and laughed with the others as they saw Nigel's blush deepen.

Nigel glared a deathly glare at them. Really if looks could kill they would all be dead. He kept glaring at them before a evil smirk spread across his face. He knew the perfect way to shut them up.

''Why don't we leave my love life alone. Let's talk about ….oh I don't know….how Hoagie likes Abby'' Nigel said as he smirked their way when he saw them blush and look away from each other, '' or how Wally likes Kuki'' Nigel continued. His smirk widened as he saw them blush as red as a tomato named bob and their eyes widen as big as watermelons ''or even how Fanny likes-''

Nigel was cut off as a voice screamed in his ear, '' FANNY LIKES WHO?''

Nigel's smirk dropped and his victorious expression turned into a scared one. He gulped as he turned around and found a fuming red-head behind him. It was Fanny or Numbuh 86. She looked so angry, you could practically see the steam coming out of her ears.

Nigel stuttered a response to her as she kept glaring at him. Even though she was already kind of scary, her being head of decommissioning for the TND made it worse, ''N-nothing F-fanny nothing at all-l''

Fanny smirked at him and said to him, ''Better Be'' before walking in the direction she was already headed, which was to a lunch table that was a little away from Nigel and them. Rachel and Patton or Numbuh 60 were sitting, eating peacefully.

When she was far enough away from them Nigel let out a sigh of relief and his friends laughed at him again. Obviously forgetting their earlier conversation.

''Haha you should of saw your face!'' Wally told him while holding his side from laughing too hard.

''Yea! You looked so scared I almost felt your fear! That reminds me of a joke, you guys want to hear it?'' Hoagie asked them with a eager smile.

''NO!'' they all shouted at him, earning a few curious glances their way, as they rolled their eyes.

''aww you guys are just being mean. You'll recognize how funny I am one day.'' Hoagie told them before taking another bite of his chilidog.

That earned him another eye roll from all of them and a ''sureeee….'' from Abby.

Before anyone could say anything else the speakers, that were in every corner of the cafeteria, started making sounds. It continued making sounds until the principal's voice finally came out.

''Attention Students, I just wanted remind you of the upcoming Talent show. The sign up sheets are on the bulletin board by the office, it comes down at the end of this week. Better hurry if you want to be in it! Oh and I hope that you all didn't forget about the Spring Dance which is shortly after the Talent show. About the dance, remember…''

As the principal droned on about rules for the dance, Sector V was having their own conversation.

''Since when is the Talent show coming up?'' Kuki asked them loudly making some people look their way before going back to their own business.

''Since last week, when they announced it. Weren't you here?'' Hoagie asked her, before Abby hit his head with her hat.

''No fool! She was sick last week, Remember?'' She asked him as she put her hat back on her head.

''I do now…'' He mumbled as he rubbed his head.

''Anyway Kuki, the Talent show is in two weeks an the prizes for the winner is a trophy and 250 dollars.'' Nigel told her before going back to his lunch.

Kuki's eyes widened. ' why aren't we signing up? We could use the money! We could buy a lot with the money!' Kuki thought to herself.

''What?'' Wally asked her when he noticed her shocked face.

''Huh?'' Kuki asked him as she was brought out of her thoughts by his voice.

''What's with the shocked face?'' He asked her before he took a drink of his soda.

''Oh I was just wondering why we aren't signing up for the talent show?'' She told him happily. The bad thing was that surprised him and he choked on some of his soda.

''What do you mean 'why aren't we signing up for the talent show'?'' He asked her after his coughs went away and he could breath again.

''I just don't see why we're not. We could use the money'' she told him simply.

''Kuki, I'm not going to go up on stage and sing or something in front of the entire high school'' Wally told her grumpily.

''aww come on! I think we should! What do you guys think?'' Kuki asked the others, smiling excitedly.

''Sure girl. I don't see why not'' Abby told her with a smile on her face.

''I agree with Abby. Also your right, we could use the money'' Nigel answered her, nodding his head the whole time.

''I'm in! Maybe after we're done they'll let me tell some of my awesome jokes!'' Hoagie said with that eager smile again.

Kuki sent him a doubtful smile, but said anyway, '' uh….sure''

''Well I don't want to do it, and you cant sign us all up without my yes.'' Wally told her, crossing his arms and laying back in his chair as if saying ''I Win.''

Kuki crossed her arms and sent him a victorious smile while telling him, '' Well how are you gonna stop me? It seems your pretty busy.''

Right after she said that, everyone heard a loud ''WALLYKINS!'' and when they turned around to see who it was, there stood Alexis again. When she saw him, she waved at him and sent him her 'sweet' smile. Then she started walking toward their table.

''aw crud!'' Wally said then slammed his head against the table.

Kuki smiled at them again, even though she felt some jealousy and annoyance because of Alexis, and said to them, '' See you guys later.''

After she said that, Kuki turned around and skipped out of the cafeteria. And continued skipping down the hallway, in the direction of the principal's office.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Yes! I finally posted the next chapter! Sorry again for keeping you guys for waiting!

Review!


	3. I'm not in love with her!

The next chapter is here! Sorry for keeping you guys waiting! (I mean the people who actually read this story :D)

Disclaimer: Some stranger gave me a letter today and I'm gonna read it to you guys. (Opens letter and reads it. Starts crying after, shoves letter in your face for you to read)

**You don't own KND or any of the characters**

It's true! But I wish it wasn't! :'( Stupid stranger….

Anyway here's the story!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

''You did what?'' Wally shouted at Kuki in disbelief as they all met at their usual meeting place, the tree in the front of the school, the next day.

Kuki laughed nervously as she shifted her weight from on foot to the other.

''I, um… signed us all up to sing in the Talent show'' Kuki said quietly. They all prepared themselves for the yelling, but it never came. Kuki looked up at Wally with a confusion. She decided to drop it. She didn't want him to be mad.

Kuki, still somewhat confused, shrugged her shoulders and turned to Nigel and Abby to talk to them. She kept looking over her shoulder at Wally though.

J With Wally J

Wally could feel his anger bubbling up inside of him, but he tried to cool it desperately. It was too early to be this mad. He also didn't want Kuki mad at him either.

'We're only doing it for the money. We're only doing it for the money.' Wally kept repeating in his head.

Hoagie could see that Wally was struggling to keep calm. He wondered why he didn't yell though. He smirked as realization came to him and he chuckled evilly. He probably would get yelled at later by Abby or Nigel or maybe even Kuki, but he just had to tease him.

''You know if you yell at her it wont help in trying to get her to love you back'' Hoagie whispered to him over Wally's shoulder. He had to hold his laughs down as Wally blushed many shades of red.

''Shut up!'' Wally whisper shouted at him, '' And I'm not in love with her!''

''Sure you aren't'' Hoagie said to him sarcastically, '' And you're not blushing horribly.''

Wally raised his hands to his cheeks. His eyes widened, his cheeks felt like they were on fire!

''S-shut up Hoagie!'' Wally shouted at him for real this time, ''We're just friends! Best friends!''

''Whose just friends?'' Kuki asked as she turned towards them.

''Y-'' Hoagie started to answer before Wally slammed his hand over his mouth.

''Ow'' Hoagie muttered behind Wally's hand.

''N-no one Kooks!'' Wally said to her smiling nervously, using the nickname he gave her a long time ago. Hoagie made a disgusted face behind Wally's hands, they were getting sweaty too!

'Ewww this is good and bad. Good because now I have proof Wally likes Kuki but bad because his sweat is almost in my mouth!' Hoagie shouted in his head. He pushed Wally's hand off his mouth and wiped off his mouth.

''Gross dude'' Hoagie said to Wally after he was done wiping his mouth off. Wally blushed even more and wiped his hands on his pants before shoving them in his pants' pockets.

Kuki giggled while smiling and said, ''Okay. Just wondered.''

Wally nodded in response and when she turned around and ran to catch up with Abby as the bell rang, he hit Hoagie in the head.

''Ow what was that for?'' Hoagie asked him angrily while rubbing the growing lump on his head.

( I want to write ''For being a idiot!'' and Hoagie raise his hands in innocence and say ''Okay'' *If you don't know that's from the Amanda show*)

''For embarrassing me in front of Kuki!'' Wally shouted in his ear. Hoagie smirked again at him and asked Wally evilly, ''So you care huh?''

Wally blushed again and started yelling at Hoagie again, ''Hoagie I already told you we're just friends! Why…..''

Hoagie shook his head at Wally and gladly tuned him out. He knew Wally and Kuki both loved each other, but were too stubborn to admit it. Hoagie was brought back to reality as he heard his name being called or well yelled.

''Hoagie! Are you even listening to me?'' Wally asked Hoagie meanly.

'Man if Wally was a girl, he be a horrible girlfriend' Hoagie thought mentally rolling his eyes.

''Yea I'm listening to you, but Wally if you do like/love her you should ask her out. You guys would, 'and will' Hoagie added in his mind, be the perfect couple'' Hoagie told him sincerely.

'The perfect couple….' Wally thought smiling inside. He shook his head out of his thoughts and turned to Hoagie smirking evilly.

Hoagie raised an eyebrow at the smirk. A second later the other one shot up beside it. He could feel his face heating up and his neck and face start sweating. All because Wally said…..

''Well if me and Kuki make a perfect couple, so do you and Abby!'' Wally told him smirking victoriously.

''That's not true! Me and Abby are just really good friends!'' Hoagie protested, blushing madly.

''Yea REALLY good friends'' Wally said smirking evilly.

Hoagie blushed even more and scowled at Wally. He hit Wally in the shoulder and said angrily at him, ''Stop changing the subject!''

Wally chuckled and hit Hoagie back in the shoulder.

''Leave me and Kuki alone and I'll leave you and Abby alone'' Wally said smiling victoriously, hi face looked like it could suddenly blow up from pride at any second.

Hoagie huffed and crossed his arms in a disappointed but relieved way.

''Fine. Only because you're annoying when you tease me'' Hoagie said still with a disappointed expression.

Wally laughed and hit hoagie in the shoulder again.

''Hey Wally?'' Hoagie asked with now a mischievous smile.

Wally glared slightly at it before answering, ''Yea?''

Hoagie chuckled evilly before asking with fake innocence in his voice, ''Well if you don't like Kuki like that, does that mean you like Alexis?''

Wally looked ready to barf at the thought of him liking Alexis. His disgusted expression turned into a angry one as he shouted at Hoagie,

''Heck no! I hate Alexis! The thought of liking her like that makes me wanna barf! ''

Hoagie chuckled evilly again and replied, ''Well you said you didn't like Kuki like that so I decided to ask and see if you liked the other girl that loves you.''

Wally didn't get it at first and Hoagie took that time to leave. When Wally finally did get it he started running after Hoagie like a crazy person who didn't take their pills.

''Hoagie! Hoagie wait up! What do you mean? Does it mean that she loves me back?'' Wally shouted as he tried to catch up with Hoagie. Good thing no one was around.

Hoagie stopped in the middle of the hallway and turned around laughing.

''Haha Wally you admitted that you love Kuki!'' Hoagie said him now smiling victoriously. He was obviously proud of himself and getting Wally to admit it.

Wally blushed badly again, but he didn't care at the moment. He wanted to know what his friend meant.

''Whatever, Hoagie does that mean she loves me back?'' Wally asked seriously.

Hoagie smiled again and started walking backwards slowly. Wally didn't seem to notice and kept staring at him, waiting for a answer.

''Well….Wally, you should…'' Hoagie trailed off as he backed up closer to a door, putting his hand on the doorknob.

''should what?'' Wally asked getting impatient. He still didn't seem to notice Hoagie doing anything.

''Should…..ask her yourself!'' Hoagie shouted at him before opening the classroom door and running inside smiling happily.

Wally stood there in shock. He didn't even move a muscle until the second bell rang, knocking him out of his shock.

He growled out Hoagie's name as he noticed how said person had tricked him. He started walking, more like stomping, to his first class angrily. He kept grumbling on about ''idiot best friends'' and ''stupid tricks'' the whole way.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The third chapter is finished! Sorry for taking so long! I hope everyone who read it liked it.

Review! If there is anything wrong so far about the story just tell me, I wont mind. I want to get better! *stands there looking into the distance with confident look on face*

Hey I got a poll now! Go answer it please! (I mean answer it if you want to, I'm not forcing anyone too)

Again Review please! I love them!


	4. A Little Weirdness

Hey again! I got the next chapter! Another thing to be happy about (if your happy about this) is that it is now close to Thanksgiving! And that means Thanksgiving break! So no school! Sorry to anyone that hates Thanksgiving or don't have Thanksgiving break yet!

Okay for the millionth time I'm gonna tell you guys my computer is being stupid! (sorry to anyone if I complain about this to much, it's just really getting on my nerves) So anyway because my computer is being stupid it wont let me look at reviews to my story, Birthday Present. So can the people who reviewed that story PM me the reviews?

I can read the reviews to this story because it had reviews before whatever happened to it. Oh and I'm just start responding to reviews on here, it's a lot easier. I respond to them at the end of the chapters.

Okay now I'm done being serious about that stuff.

Disclaimer: I don't own KND or any of the characters, no matter how hard I wish it was!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

''Hey, do you guys have any idea what's up with Wally? He's been grumpy, more than usual'' Kuki said to them as they all, except Wally, sat around the lunch table again.

''Nope, sorry girl'' Abby answered her while poking at the lunch the lunch ladies gave them, ''What's today's lunch supposed to be?''

''Meatloaf and peas'' Nigel answered Abby, picking at the weird nasty looking meat himself, ''and no I don't know what's up with Wally, sorry.''

Kuki sighed and turned to the last person at the lunch table, who hadn't said a word since he sat down. ( Not because he was stuffing his face with numerous chilidogs)

''What about you Hoagie?'' Kuki asked him with a little hope, she deeply wondered what was wrong with her friend/huge crush.

'I wonder if Wally actually took what I said seriously. He better have or I'm not giving him any more of my awesome lady advice!' Hoagie thought threatening Wally in his mind. He was knocked out of his thoughts when he felt something hit his head, hard.

''Ouch! What was that for?'' Hoagie asked angrily as he rubbed the growing bump on his head.

Abby put her hat back on her hat , smirking as she saw Hoagie glaring at her.

'Haha he looks so cute when he glares at Abby… Wait what did Abby just think?' Abby thought her eyes widening in shock. That made Hoagie's glare drop and his eyebrow raise in questioning.

''What's wrong?'' Hoagie asked her, concerned.

Abby blushed as she figured out he saw her eyes widen. Abby quickly pulled her hat down, desperately trying to hide her face, ''N-nothing! Abby just thought she saw something weird!''

''What do you think you saw?'' Kuki asked curiously but concerned for her friend.

''um…nothing…I just imagined it anyway'' Abby answered her softly as she pulled her hat back up as she felt her blush going away.

''Okay, but anyway Hoagie I was asking you if you knew what was up with Wally. Do you know?'' Kuki asked him hopefully.

Hoagie smiled a little bit at his and Wally's earlier conversation. After that, Wally kept glaring at him through class and kept trying to stop him after class to question him again, but Hoagie kept getting away.

''Oh I'm sorry Kuki, but even if I am his most amazing best friend in the world, I don't know what's wrong with him'' Hoagie lied to Kuki with false sympathy. He didn't want to get stuck in a awkward situation and he didn't want to torture his best friend that far.

''It's alright thanks anyway guys…'' Kuki said sad she didn't know what was wrong with one of her best friends. She cheered up right away though as right then the Australian they were talking about burst through the cafeteria doors.

''Wally! Can I ask you-'' Kuki started asking before Wally cut her off with apologetic look.

''Sorry Kuki but not the time'' Wally said before turning to Hoagie after she nodded to him disappointedly, ''Hoagie can I talk to you for a minute?''

Hoagie smiled evilly and decided to torture Wally a bit more, ''Why do you want to?''

Wally glared at Hoagie harshly before saying through grit teeth in the fakest polite voice possible, ''Just come'' Wally had to close his eyes as he said the next part, ''Please.''

Hoagie had to hold down his laughter as he saw how hard Wally was trying. The most obvious part was when he said ''Please'' because he only uses that for his family and Kuki or when he really wants something.

''I don't think I can right now'' Hoagie said his smirk widening as he saw Wally's right eye twitch in anger. Hoagie looked behind Wally and his smirk widened even more, if it can, as he told Wally while holding down his laughs, ''I don't think you can either, seems you have company.''

They all looked in the direction Hoagie was looking and just had to laugh, well everyone but Wally and Kuki, who was glaring at the person with great dislike.

'She really has some bad timing…..More importantly what is she wearing?' Wally thought horrified at what she was wearing.

There was Alexis and no one could believe what she was wearing. She had on a red mini skirt and red heels, but her shirt is what made people's mouths drop or laugh.

She had on a tight pink shirt, but it wasn't a ordinary pink shirt. On the pink shirt was a giant heart with arrow through it that had W.B. on the left side then a + then A.C. (her last name is Charleston), underneath the initials of their names the word forever was written. Also in one of the top corners was a big picture of her face and diagonal of that picture was a equally big picture of Wally's face. Hearts of different sizes covered the rest of the shirt.

''Hi Wallykins!'' Alexis shouted before she started walking over to him.

Wally cringed and growled at the nickname she gave him that he absolutely hated. He could hear the others laughing behind him, most of the cafeteria too, and he started blushing in embarrassment.

''Alexis what do you have on?'' Wally asked her embarrassedly but angrily as she approached him.

She grabbed him in a hug and Wally started squirming, wanting to get out of her arms badly.

''Wallykins! It's a shirt I made one of my butlers make! I'm showing you the love that I hold for you!'' Alexis said with her usual fake sweet voice that she saved for Wally as she finally let go of Wally, who stepped away from her happily. Alexis kept glaring at Kuki out of the corner of her eye and Kuki gladly returned it.

''Alexis! How many times do I have to tell you I don't like or love you like that?'' Wally asked her angrily. He would have asked her or told her gently if it wasn't the hundredth time he told her.

Alexis had fake tears in her eyes as she grabbed Wally into a hug again. Wally rolled his eyes and tried to get out of her grip again, but he couldn't.

'She's almost has a strong a grip as Kuki. I like Kuki's hugs a lot better than this…..Kuki's are soft and warm, sometimes suffocating but still soft and warm, but Alexis'….hers are cold and unbearable!' Wally thought squirming even more.

Alexis didn't seem to catch the hint, or ignored it, because she didn't let go for another five minutes. She was in a better mood as she pulled away and she silently and secretly sent a victorious look over at Kuki, who growled a little and sent a fiery glare back at Alexis.

Fortunately no one heard Kuki growl nor did they see the glaring match between the two girls. Alexis was a little scared at Kuki's glare but shrugged it off and turned back to Wally.

''See you later Wallykins! Bye!'' Alexis said to him before kissing his cheek and heading over to her lunch table where all of her friends (wannabees) were sitting gossiping about anything and everything.

Wally stood there silent before he growled again and wiped his cheek fiercely.

''Gross, cant that girl just leave me alone!'' Wally said angrily sitting down between Kuki and Hoagie, forgetting about what he was doing earlier, ''Hey you alright Kuki?''

Wally saw Kuki had her head down and was glaring at the nasty food on her tray. Kuki got up out of her seat and started took pack her stuff into her green backpack.

''Kuki? Are you alright?'' Hoagie asked her concerned. Kuki continued to ignored them, too deep in her thoughts.

''Kuki? Are you okay?'' Wally asked getting up and grabbing her shoulders shaking her a little bit.

Kuki looked up with a shocked expression before it turned into a angry glare that made Wally stop shaking her and jump behind Abby to hide.

''Why were you shaking me Wally?'' Kuki asked angry continuing packing up her stuff.

''Girl calm down. He shook you because you wouldn't listen to Abby and them and we were worried'' Abby responded for Wally, who nodded his head and got up from behind Abby and sitting down in his seat.

Kuki nodded in understanding and said, ''oh okay then.''

It was silent as Kuki finished putting her stuff back in her backpack ( I know what your thinking, ''who brings so much stuff to lunch?'' or ''what the heck did she bring to lunch?'' but just go along with it, it goes with the story) until she put the backpack over her shoulder and started leaving the cafeteria.

''Where are you going Kuki?'' Nigel asked for everybody, who nodded in their heads as if asking her 'Yea where?'

''I'm gonna head to class early today, see you guys later'' Kuki told them before turning around and continuing out of the cafeteria. The others shook their heads at her unusual behavior before continuing to eat, or gobble down in Hoagie's case.

''So Wally what did you want from Hoagie earlier?'' Nigel asked remembering what was going on before everything weird happened. Abby looked up at them with curiosity etched on her face.

Wally blushed but turned to Hoagie anyway and asked again through grit teeth, ''oh yeah…Hoagie will you…please…come with me for a minute?''

Hoagie gulped in nervousness. Sure he wanted his two friends to get together finally, but he didn't want to tell Kuki's secret! He knew he couldn't get out of this one so he started to get up, but it seems the bell was on his side today.

''Oh sorry Wally I cant right now, but maybe some other time'' Hoagie said quickly as he sighed in relief. He hurriedly started running away from Wally and out of the cafeteria.

On his way out he heard Wally growl loudly out of frustration and he couldn't help but smirk. He hurried his speed as he saw what time it was on a nearby clock.

'Hopefully he'll come to his senses soon and ask the girl of his dreams out'' Hoagie thought as he opened his class room door and walked in.

J (With Wally) J

'Uh come on!' Wally thought growling, frustrated as he watched Hoagie walked away with a look of relief, 'Why wont Hoagie answer me?'

Wally sighed again angrily before going over to the table and started grabbing his stuff.

''Bye guys, I gotta go'' Wally told Nigel and Abby before leaving the cafeteria himself.

Nigel and Abby looked at each other curiously.

''Do you know what the heck just happened? Because Abby don't'' Abby said fixing her hat again.

''Not a clue..'' Nigel responded before getting up and gathering his own stuff, ''Bye Abby, see you and the others later.''

Abby nodded and said, ''Bye'' to Nigel before getting up and getting her stuff together too. She left the cafeteria herself still with the wonder of what just happened.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Got the next chapter done! Hooray! Now to the reviews:

BlueButterflyKisses84: Haha I'm glad you love it! Thanks for reviewing by the way! :P and love you too :D xoxo to you too!

Fearofchicken13: Haha Yay! I'm glad you think it is amazing and that you loved it! Thanks for reviewing! I updated okay! Don't let Wally die! Plus if you kill Wally, Kuki will hunt you down :P

Randomkid2012: Haha (look I started all of them this way :P) okay I updated! Please don't kill me :D!

There I have responded! That was the next chapter so please don't kill Wally or me! :P Haha also I'm gonna try and write a Thanksgiving One-shot, but it'll probably be late (like always…..)

Okay other boring stuff: Reminder to the people who reviewed Birthday Present to PM me the reviews please!

I mentioned this in the last chapter or some other story, but I have a poll now! So please go on there and answer if you already haven't! (I'm not forcing anyone too, answer if you want to)

And Last but not least…Review! (Sorry for any rudeness I might have had (wasn't trying to if I did) and for any OOC in this chapter!)

Since it's the day before Thanksgiving….Happy Early Thanksgiving!

Again Review! :D


	5. Romance and A New Member

I finally have the next chapter! Sorry it took so long! I've been reading more fanfiction than writing, sorry!

I doubt you want to keep reading this and I'll start the next chapter now!

Well after I write two things,

One, last chapter I might have gone a bit overboard with Alexis' shirt (That part was me trying to be funny :D), so can you tell me what you thought of it? I know some people did tell me what they thought of it but the people who didnt can you tell me please? :D

Two, Disclaimer: I don't own KND or any of the characters, but I do own the story!

Okay now we start!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

''Okay, so we're gonna go to the treehouse, do our homework (Yuck. Homework :P), then we're gonna practice for the Talent show?'' Hoagie repeated in question what Nigel said to everyone after school, while raising a eyebrow. They were all at their usual meeting place again.

''Exactly Hoagie'' Nigel said, nodding his head while saying it. Then he added under his breath, ''We all know that you need the practice Hoagie.''

Unfortunately for him, Everyone heard what he said. Everyone but Hoagie started laughing loudly, earning a few glances their way when people walked by them.

Hoagie blushed and glared daggers at the laughing brit. He started thinking of ways to get back at him before a certain memory came into his head.

''Yea right Nigel, I sing amazingly! (That earned him a whisper of "'' from Kuki in Abby's direction, which made her giggle a little) and if I remember right I'm not the one who knocked out newborns by singing'' Hoagie said while smiling deviously.

Nigel blushed and scowled angrily at Hoagie. Before he could retort or say anything at all, someone beat him to it.

''Who knocked out newborns by singing?'' A voice said from behind them.

They all turned around to see their supreme leader, Rachel McKenzie. Out of habit, they all almost saluted but when she became better friends with them she told them to stop it and treat her like a friend, not a boss.

''Ni-'' Hoagie started to say before he was cut off by Abby. Instead of her usual hitting him in the back of the head with her hat, she took up to just poking him in his ribs.

Everyone started staring at Hoagie in shock and amusement while said person started blushing and looking down at his shoes.

It was quiet for a few minutes except for the sound of everyone holding down their laughs and giggles. Kuki decided to finally break it.

''Hoagie...did you just squeak?'' Kuki asked him with a laugh. After she said it out loud nobody could hold down their laughter anymore and everyone cracked up, earning a few concerned or annoyed glances their way. (This happened to my Uncle when I poked his ribs and when I was about to post it on facebook he made me stop :( It's not really abnormal, but I thought it was funny :D)

Hoagie blushed even harder as he sputtered out in embarrassment, '' N-No! It was just your imagination!''

Abby giggled and tried to poke him again to see if he would squeak, but he swatted her hands away and covered his sides with his hands. They all laughed loudly again before finally quieting down. After they were done, Rachel decided to go back to their old conversation.

''So really who knocked out newborns by singing?'' Rachel asked curiously while smiling happily.

Nigel blushed again and looked everywhere except Rachel and his friends' amused faces. Eventually everyone decided to give Nigel a break and Abby answered her.

''Some guy on Youtube, Abby can't believe you haven't heard about it yet. It was really funny, well from as far as Nigel told us. You said it was really funny right?''

They all turned to look at Nigel who was smiling at them gratefully. He nodded his head and turned to face Rachel as he told her, ''Yea it was really funny.''

Rachel nodded, still smiling happily, and answered said to Nigel, ''Well I'll have to look it up when I get home. So what are you guys doing today?''

Kuki answered her with her usual cheerfulness, ''We're gonna go practice for the Talent show!''

Wally scowled at the very mention of the horryifying thing he was forced into doing. He rolled his eyes and answered grumpily, ''Yea practice for the cruddy Talent show.''

Rachel smiled even wider and asked excitedly, ''You guys are gonna be in the Talent show? Awesome! What are you guys going to do?''

Kuki smiled back at her and opened her mouth to answer, but Wally already did.

''We're going to cruddy sing!'' Wally said angrily while crossing his arms. Kuki frowned at his behaviour but nodded in agreement towards Rachel.

''What are you guys going to sing?'' Rachel asked curiously but excited all the same.

All of sector V got confused and shocked expressions. They all shared forgetful glances with one another before one of them finally answered.

''Oh yeah...we um don't know. We never thought of what we were going to sing'' Hoagie answered while rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Rachel raised a eyebrow at her forgetful friends and laughed.

''You guys can be so forgetful at times! I swear that one day your going to forget your own names!'' Rachel said while giggling.

''Oh my gosh! What's my name?'' Hoagie asked with a fake horrified expression. (Yep that's another one of my attempts at being funny. Attempts being the key word.)

Rachel laughed at Hoagie along with the others. Hoagie smiled proudly at his joke, too bad he didnt notice that most of the laughs were fake.

''Yea anyway you guys should figure out what you are going to sing. It's a pretty important part'' Rachel said happily while looking at them. Mostly at Nigel.

''Yea we should. Thanks for reminding us Rachel'' Nigel said kindly while trying to not to get stuck at staring at her beautiful blue eyes.

''Your welcome'' Rachel answered Nigel with a smile. A different smile she saved just for Nigel.

As everyone turned around to go their seperate ways, Kuki stopped and turned around to shout to Rachel as an idea came to her head.

''Hey Rachel!'' Kuki shouted before waiting to finish as Rachel turned around and looked at her curiously, ''Do you want to join us? I mean do you want to join us in singing in the talent show?''

Rachel had a bewildered look when she heard what Kuki said. She looked up from staring at her shoes, which she didnt even know she was doing, to see Kuki's hopeful look and the others' confused faces.

''Uh..Kuki-um...I don't know... I don't even sing that good...why are you asking?...I mean you might want another member but-'' Rachel was cut off from her rambling as Kuki shouted to her with a knowing look and a lot of hope in her eyes.

''Rachel! dont even say that! We all know you sing awesomely!''

Rachel blushed at the praise from her friend but continued to look at her wringing hands as if they would give her the answer. She only looked up again when she felt a hand on her shoulder. When she looked up she was greeted by her own eyes that were reflecting off of Nigel's sunglasses.

''You don't have to if you don't want to Rachel, but Kuki's right you do sing amazingly'' Nigel told her while smiling at her happily. (I'm gonna make it the word of the day because I am using it so much.)

Rachel blushed even more from even more praise. Especially because it was coming from her crush.

''She said I sing awesomely not amazingly'' Rachel joked softly as she stared into his sunglasses, hoping she could see his goregous hazel eyes.

Nigel laughed and stared down at her happily. When Rachel saw he wasn't going to say anything she took it he was waiting for her answer. She smiled and answered excitedly, ''Fine I'll do it! Now come on we have to find out what song we're singing and we need to practice!''

Nigel smiled at her again as she grabbed his hand and started walking towards their friends, who were standing there smiling, well Wally was scowling still but everyone else was smiling.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

''How about Teenage Dream by Katy Perry?'' Kuki asked everyone from the couch as they all laid around on the couches and chairs trying to think of a song to sing. Can't practice till you have a song.

All the guys stared at her like she was crazy while the girls laughed at their friend's choice.

''No cruddy way. We would never do that song'' Wally answered from beside her. Kuki laughed as she looked at Wally who was still staring at her like she was crazy.

''I know. I just wanted to see your reactions'' Kuki told him as she turned around so she was laying against Wally while her legs were laying over the armrest. Wally blushed at the contact but made no move to move her. He liked it.

''Seriously guys we need a song to sing'' Nigel answered from the front of the room where he was pacing.

''Fine, fine'' Kuki said giggling a bit before getting serious. Well kind of serious.

''Hey Wally?'' Kuki whispered to him while looking up at him. When he heard her he looked down at her.

''Yea?'' Wally whispered back to her as he glanced over in Hoagie's direction where Nigel was standing, shooing away another idea. Hoagie being a jokester had suggested ''I like big butts''.

''If I poke you in the ribs will you squeak like Hoagie?'' She asked/whispered to him, before poking him in the ribs. She felt him squirm a bit after and she smiled deviously.

''No'' Wally answered/whispered to her while trying to keep still and keep his chuckles down.

''Why not?'' Kuki asked/whispered to him while poking him in the ribs again. She saw him try to keep still but he still squirmed a bit.

''I don't know, i just won't'' Wally answered her angry at himself for squirming still. Kuki didn't say anything back but kept poking him in the ribs, giggling everytime he moved.

''Wally are you ticklish in your ribs?'' She asked him after about the 100th poke.

''No I'm not'' Wally answered her before letting out a small chuckle when she poked him again. 'Crud' Wally thought as he knew she would take advantage of his slip up.

''Really? I think you are'' Kuki said her smile turning into a tiny smirk as she started poking him faster and with two fingers.

Wally couldn't stand it anymore and started laughing while trying to push her off, but failing. He fell on his back on the couch and he felt Kuki get on top of him still poking him in the ribs.

Kuki straddled herself on his stomach as she started giggling and poking even faster, but still being gentle of course.

Wally kept trying to push her off of him but the laughs were so hard he couldn't and he didn't want to roll off the couch because he didnt want to hurt Kuki if she hit the floor instead of him. Which she probably would.

Kuki finally only did stop when they both heard the amused voices of their friends. They both turned their heads to see them all staring at them with amused and knowing looks, even Nigel.

When they both finally saw what position they were in, they instantly sprang off each other like they were electricuted and to either side of the couch, both blushing madly anf not looking at each other at all.

The others only laughed before going back to trying to pick out a song but still not finding one.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

It was around 9 o' clock when Abby and Hoagie left the treehouse and started walking down the sidewalk while talking and laughing.

''Abby still cant believe we looked at songs for FOUR hours but still couldn't find anything!'' Abby said bewildered while walking down the sidewalk beside Hoagie, ''Oh and thanks for walking Abby home.''

''No problem and I know, guess we'll have to look more tomorrow'' Hoagie said as they turned a corner.

''Yea guess so'' Abby agreed with him before asking him a question bitterly, ''So how's your stalker doing?''

Yep, Wally had a stalker and so did Hoagie. Her name was Emily Grassweed. (sorry I know someone on here is already has a crush on Hoagie, well I think someone does, but anyway I cant remember your name or author name. It'll probably be something obvious that you like Hoagie then I'll feel stupid and sorry, which I already do. Anyway sory again.) She was 100x more crazier than Alexis. Remember Alexis' shirt from yesterday. I bet you do. Well Emily has about 10 if those shirts already in her closet. She also had about a million dolls of Hoagie and Sector V is sure she stole his gym shirt and a pair of his goggles. (he has a lot of pairs in my story) There might be more but no one knows. Oh and she has straight red hair and brown eyes. She always wears a blue shirt that mentions something about her and hoagie being together and stuff, brown skinny jeans, and white tennis shoes.

''the same as far as I know. I'm so glad she had to go on a vacation with her family for two weeks. Why do you ask?'' Hoagie asked Abby as they crossed the street, after looking both ways of course.

Abby tried to get herself to cool down as she felt herself heat up with dislike. She really didn't like Emily. She would say hate but her parents always said it wasn't nice to hate people, so we'll just stick with dislike for now.

''No reason, Abby just wondered why it was so peaceful and quiet the last few days'' Abby answered with her calmness back. They saw her house come into view and started walking a little slower. They both didn't want to leave each other yet.

At some point they had to make it to her house so when they were on her front porch she turned to Hoagie and said with a smile, ''Thanks again for walking me home Hoagie.''

''Again it was no problem, see you tomorrow'' Hoagie told her before turning around to walk down the stairs that led up to the porch. Before he was even half way turned around he heard Abby's voice again.

''Hoagie?'' Abby asked kind of softly. He turned towards her curiously.

''Yea?'' He asked out of curiousness.

Abby looked up at him and in a swift moment kissed him on the cheek and ran in her house after saying a quick ''see you tomorrow.''

Hoagie stared at the closed door with a surprised look before getting a goofy smile on his face and turning to walk down the steps again. On his way back to the treehouse, where everyone else was staying the night, he couldn't get Abby out of his head at all.

''Can't wait for tomorrow'' Hoagie said happily and excitedly as he turned a corner back to the treehouse.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Haha now I'm finished! I can't believe it came out this long, it just happened! I'm glad I got to fit all the couples (well most of them anyway) into this chapter though. Sorry if some people were a little OCC.

What time is it? If you people said Adventure Time, Hammer time, or even Banana Time, Your wrong!

It's Answering Reviews time!

BlueButterflyKisses84: I'm glad you liked it! Yea I like 2/5 too! Yep Hoagie is a lovable person! :D haha it is funny when Wally gets angry! Bye!

Numbuh07WasHere: Haha I dont know! I'm glad you found it though! Thanks! Haha yea it does doesn't it? What did you think of Emily? I also have a question for you! I love your story KND Glee club! is it gonna be 3/4? I can't really tell all the way and are you gonna update soon? Please do!

Fearofchicken13: Yep Hoagie is a sneaky person, well at times :) Haha goog thing i reminded you, couldn't lose one of my friends now could I? :D Haha yea she does, and probably is :P Okay I updated (Finally) and awesome socks! I want some!

randomkid2012: Haha yea definately have to do that! :D Noooooo! *Jumps like a superhero over the shark infested waters and saves you, then hands you off to some random hot guy on the other side of the land* (if your a girl, sorry I dont know. I hope your not offended by that, I did try finding out but I dont know sorry) That was awesome and fun!

Okay now I'm done!

Review and I'll give you a magic banana! Just push that button down there! :D


	6. Problems and Stalkers

Hey! I am so so so so so so sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! I have had serious writer's block!

You guys can all thank this chapter to my besty, best, best, best, best...(goes on for hours)...best, best, best, best, BEST! Friend! Yep, you can all thank BlueButterflyKisses84 for this chapter!

Anyway I am really sorry for not updating in forever and I hope you all can forgive me! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own KND or any of the characters. Ha! I don't even own this chapter idea!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

*The Next Day*

''Hoags!'' (Sorry, I know this nickname is used a lot but I couldn't think of anything better)

Hoagie turned around and saw Abby running towards him from across the street. (No she is not gonna get hit so get that thought out of your head :P)

''Hey Abby'' Hoagie greeted her as she slowed down to a walk beside him. They started walking in step with each other while they walked to school together again.

''So has anyone come up with a song for the Talent show yet?'' Abby asked.

''Nope, not yet. Everyone came up with a more ideas but none were good enough'' Hoagie answered her as he turned to look at her.

Abby laughed a little, ''You mean nothing was good enough for you amazing talent?'' Abby joked looking back at him.

Hoagie laughed along with her before saying, '' Yea nothing is good enough for THE Hoagie!''

''Hoags I think you have spent way too much time with Tommy'' Abby said giggling a bit.

''THE TOMMY!'' A voice screamed from somewhere.

They both looked around them freaked out a little before shrugging it off and continuing on their way.

''Yea maybe'' Hoagie agreed throwing her a lopsided grin.

They sat in comfortable silence until a memory struck Hoagie's brain.

''Hey Abby?''

''Yea?''

''Can we talk about...'' Hoagie left the sentence hanging in the air as he thought she would understand. She didn't.

''Can we talk about what?'' She asked him looking at him with pure curiousness in her eyes.

''Uh...You know...the kiss...'' Hoagie drifted off again. He could feel his cheeks heating up on his face but at the moment he didn't care. He really did want to talk about it.

When he said that Abby felt her throat clamp up and a blush rise on her face. She tugged the front of her hat down as she tried to hide it. Fortunately, it did.

''Um...what kiss?'' She asked hoping he would get the hint and leave the topic alone. At least for now.

After she had shut her house door, Abby ran up to her room quickly.

As soon as the door to her room was shut she started praising herself for getting enough courage to kiss his cheek. She absolutely loved it, but she did give herself a tough time for it not being his lips.

She might have been ready for that, but definitely wasn't ready for this talk. Not. At. All.

Thankfully, before either of them could utter a word a shout rang out towards them.

''Hey guys!'' Rachel shouted out to them. She ran towards them, followed by Nigel, Wally, and Kuki.

Abby and Hoagie looked up in shock.

They just noticed that they were already at the school. They both thought in their minds that if it wasn't for Rachel they definitely would have walked right past it.

''Oh, Hey!'' Abby said as she walked over to Kuki and Rachel, eager to get out of the awkward conversation she almost had with Hoagie.

She started leading them away from the guys, much to their confusion. But they shrugged it off and took it as ladies' business, well everyone but Hoagie who took it as he did something wrong.

(*With the Girls*)

Abby continued to lead them away from the guys until she thought it was far enough.

Rachel and Kuki turned around with confused looks as Abby finally stopped pushing them.

''What?'' Abby asked trying to act normal and innocent. The other girls just rolled their eyes and continued to stare at her, ''Really what?''

''Abby what the crud was that?'' Kuki asked her breaking the staring match between her and Abby and looked behind her at the guys that were far away from them.

Abby started playing with her hat and said coolly, '' I don't know what you're talking about.''

''Yea right! Now really tell us what's up!'' Rachel commanded her silently, not wanting to attract any unwanted attention.

Abby ignored them and continued to fiddle with her hat. After a few minutes, Kuki reached up to Abby's hands slowly and pulled them down softly.

''Abby please...what's going on?'' Kuki asked her looking at her with her wide violet eyes that were filled to the brim with concern.

Abby sighed and started telling them what happened last night between her and Hoagie. (Read the last chapter to know)

They both listened intently. When she finally told them about the kiss they started squealing with excitement silently. When she finished her story they started bombarding her with questions.

''What was it like?''

''How did it feel?''

''Did you feel anything?''

''How did you get the courage to do it?''

''What's you favorite color?''

''What did he do afterwards?''

''Did he-''

''Guys, shut up!'' Abby whispered/screamed at them making them instantly, ''Now the answers to your questions that I have no idea why I'm answering. It was amazing! It felt kind of magical...I thought I felt a little tingling when I did it...I don't really know...I just did it...dark blue- Wait why the crud did you ask that Kuki? You know my favorite color!''

Kuki shrugged innocently, '' I don't know...I was gonna ask you something else but it's like someone made those words come out of my mouth...''

They both looked at her like she was crazy, '' Girl what the heck does that mean?'' Abby asked her raising a eyebrow.

''I don't- You know what? Just forget it. Now keep telling us about you make out session with Hoagie'' Kuki said smirking when her best friend's face lit up like a fireplace.

'' It wasn't a make out session! It was just a kiss on the cheek!'' Abby exclaimed at Kuki. Weirdly, not getting much notice for the random shout out.

''Sure it wasn't now continue'' Rachel smirking Kuki's way as they continued to tease Abby.

(*With the Guys*)

''Hey Hoagie! What's up?'' Wally asked him coming up to him and fist-bumping him. They hadn't noticed the awkward tension when they walked up.

Hoagie didn't hear him as he was to caught up in his thoughts.

'What was wrong with her? I just wanted to know why she kissed my cheek...It's not like I didn't like it or anything, I loved it! Maybe it was something I said...' Hoagie thought guiltily. He didn't want her mad at him.

''Hoagie!'' Wally finally screamed in his ear getting bored with snapping his fingers in front of his face.

Hoagie almost jumped out of his skin when he did that. He turned and glared at said blond person while rubbing his poor temporary deafened ear.

''What the heck Wally? You practically blew out my ear drums!'' Hoagie shouted

at him, punching him in the shoulder.

''Well sorry Hoagie!'' Wally shouted back sarcastically, '' I was just trying to get you out of lala land!''

''Well you didn't need to deafen me for that!'' Hoagie grumbled out.

''Fine sorry'' Wally said hiding his eyes beneath his bangs to roll his eyes.

''Anyway Hoagie what's wrong with Abby?'' Nigel asked after the annoying quarrel with his friends was over, ''She looked nervous or something.''

Hoagie's eyes widened and he looked over at Abby to see her looking at Kuki like she was crazy.

''Um..Nothing'' Hoagie answered looking back at Nigel.

''Yea sure'' Nigel said sarcastically while rolling his eyes, ''Really, what's up?''

''Well I asked her a question'' Hoagie said avoiding eye contact with both boys.

''What did you ask her?'' Wally asked coming into the conversation. (I'll apologize now instead of at the end of the chapter. I am sorry if anyone has been OCC or will be later on)

''Well I asked her about last night...'' Hoagie trailed off before giving in and telling them the whole story.

After he was done both Wally and Nigel had knowing smirks, but still had shocked, widened eyes.

''Way to go man! That's awesome!'' Wally said patting Hoagie on the back who just looked at him weirdly.

''Yes that is quite extraordinary Hoagie'' Nigel said changing his smirk into a happy smile, ''I hope you and Abby have a great relationship!''

Hoagie's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

''What the heck? We're not a couple!'' Hoagie exclaimed in a whisper with a face as red as Clifford the big RED dog. (hehe when I started thinking of red things he popped in my head!)

Wally and Nigel shared a confused glance at each other.

''What do you mean? She kissed you right?'' Nigel asked.

''Yea when a girl kisses you on the lips it means your a couple right? Or wait, is it the other way around? I don't get this romance crud!'' Wally shouted grabbing this hair and yanking it down a little.

''Wally don't pull your hair out'' Nigel said slapping Wally's hands from his head, ''We have already seen you bald once, we don't want to see it again.''

''When the crud have you seen me bald?'' Wally asked him surprised.

''Well there was that one time with the lice, remember?'' Nigel said rubbing a invisible beard on his chin, ''Oh and that one time you came back from the future and you were practically bald.''

''What! That old geezer was me?'' Wally asked while looking at his hand as if to see wrinkles or any other signs of aging.

''Yea it was, I thought we told you that'' Nigel said still rubbing that invisible beard of his.

''No you guys didn't! And that old guy wasn't bald! His hair was thinning!'' Wally said coming to the defense of his future self.

''Wally that's just another way to say your going bald!'' Nigel shouted looking up at him through his dark sunglasses.

''Nuh uh! It is not! What-'' Wally started shouting before he got interrupted from what was like opening a can of jumping beans. ANGRY jumping beans that is.

''Guys shut up! Weren't we talking about my problem!'' Hoagie shouted breaking them apart with his hands before he remembered what they had said, ''And me and Abby aren't dating!''

''But I thought you said she kissed yo-'' Wally started saying before getting interrupted again.

''Yea she did! On the cheek!'' Hoagie said loudly before looking down at his shoes, blushing furiously at the mention of the kissed shared between Abby and himself.

'I wonder what she felt about it...Did she feel a little tingling too?' Hoagie thought hopefully with a goofy smile.

Nigel and Wally didn't seem to notice though as their friend started going off into lala land because they were just standing there with confused faces. Luckily, they didn't have to do anything about it because right then Hoagie shook himself out of his thought himself.

''Anyway, she only kissed me on the cheek not the lips'' Hoagie said before adding his mind, 'Though I would have liked it better if it was on the lips...'

''Okay but it's still good'' Nigel said smiling.

''Yea I guess so'' Hoagie said returning the smile.

''Okay come on let's go catch up with the girls before school starts'' Nigel stated turning around and heading towards the direction of the laughing girls.

''Yea come on Hoagie'' Wally agreed before following behind Nigel.

''Okay I will'' Hoagie said but he couldn't help but keep wondering.

'I wonder what they're having for lunch in the cafeteria...hopefully chilidogs...If not I brought my own...Wait! I'm supposed to be thinking about Abby!...I wonder if she felt that tingling like I did...'

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

Hoagie was walking down towards his class when something horrible happened.

''Hey Hoagieeeeeeesssss...'' A voice purred in his ear. Hoagie jumped and turned around to see who it was. When he saw who it was he tried to turn around and run away, but the person was too fast for him.

''Hoagie! It's been too long!'' The voice shouted pulling him close to the person's chest.

''Emily let me go!'' Hoagie screamed finally squirming out of her arms, ''Are you back already?''

''Yes! After the first day I couldn't take it but my parents wouldn't let me go, so a few days later I knocked them out and drove us home so I can come find you!'' Emily said pouting, trying to get him back in her arms.

Yes, Emily, AKA Hoagie's stalker, is back. She had on one of her usual tight fitting sky blue shirts that practically praised Hoagie and some white skinny jeans with some sky blue heels.

She even had on a pair of Hoagie's goggles that she stole from him in Junior high when they first met.

''Emily...Where are your parents now?'' Hoagie asked cautiously.

Sure, he fought adults for the TND but that doesn't mean he doesn't acre about some of them. He sure would like for someone to know where he was if his kid suddenly knocked him out and drove somewhere.

''There outside in the car'' Emily said with a somewhat flirty voice.

Hoagie had to hold down his lunch when she spoke like that. It sounded weird and wrong to him when she did it.

''Are they okay?'' Hoagie asked, again, cautiously.

''Why do you care? Do you care about them more than me?'' She screamed at him with angry tears in her eyes.

Hoagie was scared. He saw what happened to Wally when the girls got mad at him and he surely didn't want to be him. He had a feeling Emily might be 10x worse.

''No, No, No! I just wanted to see if they were happy about their trip!'' Hoagie lied.

'What a lame excuse! Really? You wanted to see if they liked their trip!' Hoagie thought while mentally smacking himself.

Fortunately for him, Emily seemed to buy it and her tears disappeared, it looked like they were never there.

''Oh Hoagie!'' Emily cried successfully getting her arms around him, much to his annoyance, ''It's adorable for the boyfriend to care about his girlfriend's parents!''

Hoagie tried getting her arms off of him but she had a vise-like grip, ''Emily for the millioneth time, we're not together and we never will be! I'm sorry but I like someone else!'' Hoagie said with a grunt as he pushed on her arms.

Hoagie flew onto the floor when her grip weakened suddenly. He landed on his butt.

Hoagie looked up to see what had got him loose but as soon as he saw Emily's eyes completely regretting it.

Her eyes held a unusual coldness in them. She was staring at him with anger and jealousy.

''Oh right, the Abigail Lincoln girl right?'' She asked with a unusual calm and collected voice that made shivers go down his spine. Not the good ones either.

Hoagie blushed at least 11 different shades of red. He got up off the floor and stood across from her nervously.

''I have no idea what your talking about...'' Hoagie lied quietly stated turning his nervous gaze to his shoes. How the heck did she know he liked Abby?

''Don't lie Hoagie! I've seen the way you stare at her!'' Emily said angrily pointing a accusing finger at him, ''And to think you still like her and we've been dating for two weeks!''

Hoagie blushed. It was both from embarrassment and anger. This girl was really getting on his nerves.

''Emily we are NOT going out!'' Hoagie said glaring at her.

''Fine we're not but I know you want to!'' Emily said putting her arm back down to her sides.

''No I don't!'' Hoagie said getting even more frustrated, ''I'm sorry Emily but I don't like you like that.''

''Fine I'll let you go for now, but I'll be back'' Emily said turning around to leave when the school bell started ringing.

When Emily was just about to get out of the way as to not get squashed by the stampede of students that was about to come when she saw her.

Her as in Abigail Lincoln. As in the Abigail Lincoln who stole her Hoagie. Abby was making her way over to Hoagie, waving at him, but he hasn't seem to notice her yet.

Emily made a evil smile before walking back over to Hoagie.

''Hey Hoagie?'' Emily asked tapping his shoulder with a ''innocent look on her face.

Hoagie rolled his eyes in frustration but turned around to face her anyway, ''What now Emi-''

Too bad for Hoagie when he turned around Emily took that chance to kiss him on the lips, much to his horror.

He darted his eyes to his left when he heard a gasp.

Adding even more to his torture, there was Abby with her mouth hanging open in shock.

Abby closed her mouth with a pained, hurt look. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes but she turned and walked away before he could see them.

Hoagie broke away from the disgusting kiss with Emily and turned to run after her but when he started to look for her she was gone. Not even a sign that she was there at all.

Hoagie turned to face Emily with a angry expression, ''What the heck Emily? Why did you do that?''

Emily made a evil smile again, ''Because I want you all to myself Hoagie.''

''Emily you just ruined any of my chances-'' Hoagie started to say before getting interrupted.

''You don't think that I know that I ruined any of your chances with Abby?'' Emily asked with a roll of her eyes before grinning at him and pecking him on the cheek, ''Bye-Bye Hoagie!''

Hoagie watched her walk away until she got mixed in with all the other students. He started wiping his lips and his cheek with his hand in disgust.

He turned and walked over to a innocent trash can and kicked it with all his might. It left a huge dent mark.

Hoagie kicked it a few more times before leaving to find Abby and apologize.

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

Rachel and Kuki were walking down the hallway from their classroom they just left. They had become better friends since Rachel agreed to do the Talent show with them.

''Hey Kuki?'' Rachel asked her as they came up to her locker. They were getting their books for their next class, which they had together.

''Yea?''

''Have you seen Abby lately? I haven't seen her since the beginning of school'' Rachel said grabbing her books from her locker and slamming the door shut.

''No I haven't, I was going to ask you if you've seen her'' Kuki said before a panicky and concerned look came up on her face, ''What if something's happened to her?''

Rachel placed her hands on her new friend's shoulders in a attempt to sooth her friend's fear, it worked.

''Kuki calm down. I don't think anything has happen-''

Before Rachel could finish her sentence a speedy red, white, and blue blur knocked them both to the floor. The blur didn't seem to notice as it continued to run down the hallway, running into occasional people.

Rachel got up off the floor and offered her hand to Kuki to help her. She accepted it gratefully and got up off the floor herself.

Kuki stared off into the direction the blur ran with a thoughtful look.

''Was that Abby?'' Kuki asked to no one in particular before running after her friend, shouting her name in the process. Rachel followed after her as a concerned look adorned her features.

They looked everywhere Abby may have gone before running outside. It didn't take too long to find her then.

They both found Abby outside leaning against the tree they usually met at crying a river. Literally, there was a little river traveling down through the grass.

Kuki came up and wrapped Abby up in a concerned hug. ''What's wrong Abby?''

Abby pulled away from the hug and laid against the trunk of the tree again.

''Nothing...'' Abby said softly, sniffling a little bit. She moved her gaze from their concerned faces down to her hands in her lap.

''Don't lie to us Abby'' Rachel said worriedly, yet sternly, ''Now what's wrong?''

Abby sighed. She knew they wouldn't give up until she told them. ''Hoagie is what's wrong.''

''Okay what did Hoagie do?'' Kuki said quietly before grumbling out angrily, ''It better not be another chili dog-to-hat incident.'' (Yep I know Abby isn't a person who cries over everything, I'm trying to show she cares about that hat deeply, well I hope so)

Abby felt a sad smile tugging at the corner of her lips when she heard Kuki grumble that. She resisted it and took up to sighing instead. Abby sighed again before she began telling them what happened. Both Rachel and Kuki listened intently.

When Abby finished they were both really close to growling. How dare Hoagie do that to her!

Kuki got up and started stomping down the hill, shortly followed by a nervous Abby and a curious Rachel.

''Kuki where are you going?'' Abby asked her as she finally got her to stop by grabbing her arm.

Kuki turned around and her angry expression turned into a sympathetic one.

''Abby, I do care and love Hoagie, like family, but no one should do that to somebody'' Kuki answered sympathetically pulling her arm gently out of her hold.

''Kuki! Calm down! He didn't know I liked him like that and if you go Kuki-crazy he'll know for sure!'' Abby said hoping to stop her.

Before Kuki could argue, Abby also added, '' Please don't. Trust me, I want to hit him myself but he didn't know. So please don't do anything.''

Kuki calmed down a little as she stared at Abby's desperate face. She bit her lip thinking about it before obliging and calming down completely and nodded in agreement.

Abby smiled at her and pulled her and Rachel into a friendly hug. They stayed like that for a few minutes before pulling away, smiling happily.

Kuki giggled as she remembered what Abby said before. ''Do I really go 'Kuki-Crazy' on people when I'm mad?''

Abby laughed along with Rachel before answering her once again giggling friend, '' Yes. Yes you do. You actually scare me sometimes when your mad.''

Kuki laughed and Abby and Rachel joined in with her.

Still laughing they headed towards the school.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Finally Finished! Again I am so sorry I haven't updated in Forever! I think the Christmas break got to me and all I wanted to do was relax and read fanfiction, but I'm so sorry.

I'm gonna try and get the next chapter up very soon and try to make it longer than usual. :D

Okay now review responses!

BlueButterflyKisses84: Haha it's something to cheer about! :D Yay! I'm glad you did! Hehe yep she did! Yes! Let's! *Grabs poking stick* Yea he would wouldn't he? Hehe love you too see ya!

randomkid2012: Phew *wipes forehead* good I didn't want to be offensive to you or anything :) Yep he does! Not a good one either...Yea! Magic bananas are the best bananas! Hehe cool :D Nigel does need to have a stalker too and at least it aint Lizzie! :) haha I'll have one! *waves hands over head so hard they look like they are gonna fly off*

Numbuh07WasHere: Yay! I'm glad you did! Hehe good :) it was fun writing that part (the other parts too) I did. It was gonna be Somebody to Love, you know the title, (I was obsessed with that song at the time) But now I don't know. Yea a parody would be fun, I'll try it but I might not do it :( sorry. Your welcome! I really did like it! Awesome! But is it gonna be like Glee? If it is please don't make Kuki like Rachel, she is so annoying at times! Sorry to Rachel fans, but she can be to me. It's okay, I mean look at me, I haven't updated in forever! (Again Sorry!) I think that's it mostly, see ya next chapter! (you too randomkid2012!)

TheGirlWithTheTruth: Yes! I'm glad you did! Hopefully I'll see ya next chapter! (Well this chapter... same for everyone else by the way)

omgpear: Awesome! I'm glad you did! Yea...sorry I haven't... Yea pretty much everything is going as planned :) Yea I think they are, do you think so? I hope so. :D Haha no need to wonder anymore huh? :)

Okay now I'm done with that, Merry Christmas even though it's 5 days after Christmas now :) and I have a new poll up now! Go answer! See ya!

\/

Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey :D I got a new chapter for you guys :)

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, writer's block has been bothering me again :(

Anyway nothing really to talk about this time so we gonna start the chapter here!

Disclaimer: I do not and probably NEVER will own KND or any of the characters

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hoagie was searching the whole school grounds, but he couldn't find Abby anywhere. Thank goodness it was his free period, he didn't really need a detention or his mom yelling at him for hours for missing a class.

'Dang it Emily! You ruined everything! My chances with Abby, my friendship with Abby, and maybe even my life!' Hoagie thought as he stormed down the hall in desperate attempt to find his red hatted crush.

''Hoagie! Hoags!''

Hoagie turned around as he heard his name being called numerous time. (hehe just like last chapter :P) When he did he saw Nigel and Wally running towards him.

Hoagie stopped and waited for them to catch up.

''Hoags!'' Wally shouted as they finally caught up to him with a look of relief on his face, ''Finally we found you!''

Nigel walked up and put a sympathetic hand on Hoagie's tense shoulder. He stared at Hoagie's angry, but still apologetic face for a second before he actually spoke up.

''We heard what happened Hoagie...'' Nigel said sadly. Nigel almost cringed when he saw his face get even angrier. His eyes looked almost red with fury and he looked very close to bursting into flames at the next person to as most as poke him.

''Yeah...We're sorry about that...'' Wally said as he rubbed the back of his neck in uncomfortably, he really doesn't do this often...

''It's okay, it wasn't your fault'' Hoagie said waving his hand as if shooing away the apologies.

''Well actually it kind of was...'' Nigel said guilty looking down at his brown hiking boots.

''How?'' Hoagie asked raising a eyebrow in curiousness. How the heck could it be their fault? It wasn't like they told Emily to come and ruin his life by kissing him...or did they?

''We-'' Wally started before muttering out the rest under his breath.

''What?'' Hoagie repeated with slight annoyance.

''We didn't warn you that Emily was back...'' Nigel spoke for the both of them as he moved his eyes to look at Hoagie's face.

Hoagie didn't react, just stood there giving them a blank stare.

''Hoagie?'' Nigel asked waving his hand in front of his face, in attempt to get his friend out of his frozen stupor.

''You guys...knew Emily was back...'' Hoagie said with the same blank stare until he suddenly looked ready to kill. Wouldn't you want to kill your best friends if they didn't tell you that your stalker that has been bothering you for a few years was back from vacation?

''Yeah...'' Wally said still rubbing the back of his neck-now in guilt.

''And...You guys...didn't tell me!'' Hoagie shouted in anger and shock.

Nigel and Wally quietly inched away from flames that seemed to surround Hoagie. Wally gave him a guilty yet awkward kind of smile.

''Y-Yeah...Sorry!'' Wally said as he ran past Hoagie after giving him a slap on his shoulder and after giving up on trying to get away by going backwards.

True, he would never give in or run away like that from anyone else-except his mom- but he knew how angry Hoagie could get. And trust me it ain't pretty.

Hoagie only gave him a glance-as he knew he would never catch up with Wally with the speed he posesses- and started to corner his bald friend.

''Hoagie, we're really sorry we didn't worn you'' Nigel said raising his hands up as if that would help him, ''We were going to, then the bell rang, and we forgot...''

''How can you forget about the crazy stalker that has been stalking me for the last 3 years!'' Hoagie asked exasperatdely, still moving closer to the guilty brit that was his friend.

''We just did and we're really sorry about it'' Nigel said as he slid across the wall towards the stairs that were fortunately only a few feet away, ''Please at least try to forgive us!''

And that was it. Hoagie lunched for the brit but only met the dirty floor that a second ago his british friend had been standing.

''I'll kill you Nigel!'' Hoagie yelled up the stairs after Nigel.

The only thing he got in response was the pounding foot steps echoing in the seemily abandoned staircase.

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

''Okay Abby, I know you don't want to do this, but you have to!'' Rachel shouted at Abby, dragging said person down the hall along with Kuki.

''Yeah!'' Kuki agreed pulling on Abby's legs, ''You have to.''

''Let go of Abby!'' Abby screamed-although not really attracting attention, except for the stray students in the hall-thrashing around, trying to her limbs out of their grips, no luck though.

''No!'' Kuki and Rachel replied still pulling her down the hallway, acting as if her outrageous thrashing was simply like a vibration from a cell phone.

''Let go of Abby NOW!'' Abby shouted again. screaming out the 'now' louder than any other word.

''No! For the last time you have to do this!'' Rachel shouted back.

''Abby just do it, won't you?'' Kuki asked pleadingly, ''Answer fast! I'm getting tired of pulling you...''

''Are you saying Abby's heavy?'' Abby asked with fake hurt look.

''Of course not!'' Kuki said panicky-not noticing her friend was joking-, she didn't want her friend mad at her over a misunderstanding.

''Liar!'' Abby said playfully.

''I'm not!'' Kuki said pleadingly, ''You're the skinniest and lightest person I know!''

''Girl, Abby was just kidding'' Abby said snickering a little.

Kuki glared at the still snickering Abby before she started walking down the hallway again, pulling on Abby's legs roughly.

''Meanie'' Kuki mumbled out angrily.

''Ow! Kuki! Let Abby's legs go now!'' Abby said pulling back on said hurt appendages.

''Nope!'' Kuki said, already back to her chipper self, ''Not until you agree to do it!''

''But-'' Abby started.

''No buts Abs'' Rachel said turning her head a little to see over her shoulder to look at Abby on the floor, ''You need to do this.''

Abby sighed defeated. They weren't gonna stop until she agreed, why not just do it? Well that and Kuki was gonna whip out the puppy eyes sooner or later and no one can say no to that...

''Fine'' Abby finally grumbled after a moment of silence.

Rachel and Kuki shared triumphant looks before dropping Abby's legs and arms, her coming down with them to meet the cold, hard floor. Don't you just hate gravity at times?

''Ow'' Abby mumbled moving to stand on her feet. She glared at her proud-looking friends, ''Abby didn't say to drop her on the floor!''

''Well you wanted us to let go'' Rachel said smiling down at her, ''So we did.''

''Oh shut up'' Abby said getting up onto her feet.

''Nah, let's not'' Kuki said giggling.

Abby glared at them playfully before laughin with them.

When they were finally done laughing, they started walking down the hall again.

''So what's Abby supposed to do again?'' Abby asked as they turned a corner onto a different hallway.

''Your gonna-'' Rachel started to say before they all ran into something. Or in this case someone.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

So how was it? Like it? Hate it? Tell me, I won't mind. What's Abby gonna do? Come on guess!

Anyway sorry haven't updated in a while, been reading more than writing.

Sorry if anyone was OOC.

If anyones' birthday has passed Happy Birthday! Just wanted to write that :)

Now Review Replies!

Fighting (wonder who you really are): Thanks! Cool, I was hoping to get that effect :D There could be if you guys want one! But I will warn you, I am not the best 86/60 writer.

Randomkid2012: It's okay :) No one has to review as soon as its updated. Haha hopes she doesn't figure out your on then. Hehe yea shes causing a lot of problems...Hoagie too in some way... YAY! *Hugs Chelsea so tight she turns blue* Mine!

Omgpear: Yep :) No need. I would let you..but I'm gonna need her for another chapter... So not yet! Yea it would have been funny to see- I mean read, but both anyway. Yea maybe. Thanks! :D

Numbuh07WasHere: Thanks! I'm glad you did! Hehe me too but too bad I can't hurt the characters...well not yet at least *smiles evilly at Emily*

Emily: *Gulps loudly before running away into the dust*

Haha yea there will be :) Nah your not, it could have been any song. Actually at the time it was the Glee cast version at the time (Was obsessing over Glee songs at the time. Why? Don't ask. Don't know), I've never heard that version but I'll listen to it and check it out. Maybe I will, but I don't know yet. Okay just wondering.

BlueButterflyKisses84: Yea you are! :) Nah I'm not. Thanks! Good to know another person loved it! Yea it would make people feel better...but sorry I'm probably gonna need her again :D Yea she is.

Okay now only two things left to say.

One, I have a different poll up now, so go and vote!

And two, I think you guys all know this one but who cares? Review!


	8. Introducing Crazy Kuki

Me: Hey everybody! It's me again! And I'm finally back! *Smiles brightly at everyone*

The people who read my story: *Glares and starts throwing rotten food*

Me: *Pulls out magical shield to block the nasty food* Ok! Ok! I deserve that! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long!

You Guys: *Turns away with an unforgiving look*

Me:…..At least the throwing stopped. *Rotten orange hits my head* Okay who's the wise guy who threw the fruit?!

You Guys: *Start whistling 'innocently'*

Me: Yeah, Yeah whatever, let's get on with it.

I am sorry I haven't updated and so long, but I can proudly say it hasn't been a whole year.

Many things have distracted me: School, chores, things that I like, and most of all, other fan fiction stories.

This is what I'm like when I start writing stories:

Me: Okay let's get this started *Cracks fingers and starts typing*

*Sudden urge to see if a story I read has been updated*

Me: No, don't do it! No! No! St-Well one time wouldn't hurt…..*Goes to story's archive* It is! YES! *Starts reading new chapter while word document sits untouched for rest of the day*

And that's what happens every time….and I'm not proud of it….Writer's block doesn't help either…..

Well I'm sure you all want to get started with this new chapter! So let's get it on! YEEEEAAAAAHHHHHHHH! After the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own KND (Kids Next Door) or any of its characters.

* * *

><p>Last time on 'Somebody to Love':<p>

Hoagie was searching the whole school grounds, but he couldn't find Abby anywhere. Thank goodness it was his free period; he didn't really need a detention or his mom yelling at him for hours for missing a class.

'Dang it Emily! You ruined everything! My chances with Abby, my friendship with Abby, and maybe even my life!' Hoagie thought as he stormed down the hall in desperate attempt to find his red-hatted crush.

''You guys...knew Emily was back...'' Hoagie said with the same blank stare until he suddenly looked ready to kill. Wouldn't you want to kill your best friends if they didn't tell you that your stalker that has been bothering you for a few years was back from vacation?

''Yeah...'' Wally said still rubbing the back of his neck-now in guilt.

''And...You guys...didn't tell me!'' Hoagie shouted in anger and shock.

''So what's Abby supposed to do again?'' Abby asked as they turned a corner onto a different hallway.

''Your gonna-'' Rachel started to say before they all ran into something. Or in this case someone.

* * *

><p>Present Time<p>

"-Emily?" Kuki asked shocked as she looked over across the floor to see what blocked them from continuing their way down the hallway. It was, of course, the red-headed she-devil.

Emily also looked to the other side of the hallway when she heard her name. She grimaced when she saw who it was.

"Yeah?" Emily growled out from seeing Kuki and _her_. (Come on guys we already know who it is.)

Abby's surprise feeling turned to anger at the response to her best friend, "Don't need to get angry that someone actually knows your name Emily, Abby thinks you should be happy that you're at least a little popular, since you want to be it so badly."

Emily glared daggers at Abby at her reply, "Well I rather Miss. Ditzy not know my name."

Kuki started getting angry herself. No one got away with calling her a name.

"Who you calling Miss. Ditzy, Miss. Can't-get-through-her-head-that-Hoagie-doesn't-like-her!" Kuki retorted with flames dancing in her eyes.

"Why you…" Emily started to threaten before getting cut off by Rachel. Yes, she's still there.

"Don't you have anything better to do Emily?" Rachel asked with a frown of her own. She's never met the girl and she didn't like her in one whole minute of her presence.

Emily flipped her hair over her shoulder with her I'm-so-much-better-than-you look painted on her face, "Yes, actually I do. I must get back to my Hoagies, now shouldn't I?"

The fire in Abby's, and Kuki's, eyes got knocked up 1000 more degrees. If she didn't calm down, Rachel -and more importantly Emily- were going to get Crazy Kuki in their face and not to mention her sidekick Furious Abby.

"Hoagie isn't your boyfriend no matter how many times you force yourself on him!" Abby yelled back in Emily's face with Kuki steaming next to her, looking like she was about to shout herself.

Emily smirked at her angry expression, "I don't know it was me kissing Hoagiebuns, not you."

Abby stared as a flash of green and black flashed across her vision and it hit Emily to the floor. Of course, the flash was Kuki who tackled Emily to the hard, cold floor.

"Shut up Emily! We all know Hoagie wouldn't kiss the likes of you on purpose!" Kuki shouted while holding the struggling form of the red-head to the floor. Sure, Kuki didn't actually know if Hoagie did kiss her on purpose, but she wasn't about to let Emily have that satisfaction.

Abby knew she should be pulling Kuki off the wannabe popular, but she couldn't move. She didn't want anyone seeing her eyes that had turned watery. She could feel the tears of hurt burning behind her eyes, but she was desperate for no one to see her face. What if Hoagie actually did kiss Emily on purpose? Did their kiss, even if it was on the cheek, mean nothing?

"Well Kooky, it happened on purpose and maybe you can get it through your air-tight head," Emily said with an evil grin.

Rachel was no help as she was probably still in shock that the sweetest of the TND, formerly KND, was doing this to the amber-haired girl. Fortunately, Abby didn't have to worry as a very familiar blond happened to turn the corner to the hallway they were in up ahead. He turned to come down their way, but shock came over his features as he saw the shouting match in the middle of the hallway.

"Kooks?! What are you doing?" Wally asked with surprised in his voice. He ran towards them, faster than when he ran away from Hoagie, and started to tug her off Emily.

Wally finally managed to get Kuki off and held her tight as she fought to get back to the demon in disguise, "Kuki calm down! What happened?"

"That jerk said Hoagie kissed her because he actually wanted to! She's a liar!" Kuki growled back. No one hurt her friends, especially not this crazy stalker.

Emily got her own vicious look on her face, "It did happen because he wanted to, you stupid loser!"

Wally felt his own anger bubbling up as he held tighter onto Kuki as she thrashed around harder.

"Hey Stalker-chick, you leave my Kooks alone or I'll let her go! I might not be able to hurt you, but she sure can!" Wally said with a furious expression on his face.

Emily looked as she was about to say something, but one look at Kuki-who by now looked very vicious and wanting to cause pain- and she wisely kept her too much painted red lips sealed. She gave them all a glare that they all knew if it killed they would be six-feet under, but they didn't care, and sent it right back.

Emily sneered and turned around to go in the other direction, not caring about whatever she was going the other way for anymore.

When the annoying clicking of her heels disappeared, Wally finally set Kuki down. First thing she did though was slap his arm. Hard.

"Ow! Kuki, what the crud?" Wally questioned with confusion in his eyes.

Kuki ignored the fact that he looked adorable looking like that and responded, "Why didn't you let me down? I could've taken her down for lying!"

Wally looked ready to start arguing back, but before he could even start to say any of them, Abby stepped in.

"He didn't let you down because that was you being Crazy Kuki!" Abby answered with a tiny fake smile that they all saw through. Well maybe not Wally, but the girls did, "If he let you down you might be getting pushed into the back of the police car right now!"

Kuki shoulders slumped as she understood, "Well I can see why you're scared of that side of me, Abby…."

A tiny real smile made its way onto Abby's face, "A lot of people are scared of that side of you, not just Abby."

"Don't get me wrong, Crazy Kuki is a great topic, but I think we should talk about what Wally said," Rachel said with mischievousness in her blue orbs.

Wally and Kuki looked confused, but Abby had a knowing smile, "Abby agrees with Rachel, we should talk about what you said."

Wally waited to see if anyone was going to say anything, but his patience wasn't very long.

"What did I cruddy say?" Wally asked impatiently, Kuki rolled her eyes at his behavior but said nothing as she was also curious.

"Don't remember?" Rachel asked the mischief in her eyes growing as Abby got some in her eyes too, "Abby, I think we should refresh their memory."

"Abby agrees," Abby said back to Rachel.

"Hey Stalker-chick," Rachel began.

"You better leave **my Kooks** alone, "Abby continued.

"Or I'll let **my Kooks **go!"

"I might not be able to hurt you,"

"But **my Kooks** sure can!" Abby and Rachel finished and unison before they burst out laughing. Wally and Kuki watched them as they both turned a shade of pink, before it darkened to a very noticeable red.

They both took a peek at each other from the corner of their eyes, but they caught eye contact and ripped their eyes away from each other, their cheeks turning even darker.

"I-I didn't s-say it three cruddy times!" Wally stammered out to them with anger, and embarrassment, burning up in his emerald green gems. Abby and Rachel only laughed harder. Abby laughed and she felt tears coming again, but this time they felt good, not bad.

I needed this….

* * *

><p>Hoagie sat outside the school building, leaning against the trunk of their meeting place. He had been sitting there for the last fifteen minutes, waiting for the red-capped girl that had stolen his heart. Unknowingly, he had also stolen his crush's heart.<p>

"Just five more minutes until school ends"-Great, missed the rest of the day's classes-"and then everyone will be coming out," Hoagie said thinking aloud.

He sat those five long minutes in silence. Though his mouth was closed and silent, his thoughts were running wild and loud.

What if she won't listen to me? It was all a misunderstanding! I don't even cruddy like Emily! The Crazy Stalker! Abby…just because of that stunt, please don't think that kiss meant nothing to me…

Hoagie looked up from the grass when he heard the loud, sharp ringing reach his ears. He got to his feet and waited for a familiar flash of red to catch his eye.

Soon it did -after he saw some guy in a red T-shirt, a girl in a red skirt, and a teacher who had a red scarf on-, and he ran as fast a his legs would carry him to the girl of his dreams.

He saw Abby come out with Rachel and Kuki by her side, she looked like she was happy but he could see sadness in her eyes. He knew that sadness was caused by him and he couldn't hate himself any more for it. Or hate Emily more, too.

"Abby!" Hoagie started yelling as he got into close distance of her, "Abby!"

Kuki and Rachel saw the young man that hurt Abby coming to him, and stood in front of Abby protectively. Hoagie was no doubt confused when he saw his two friends put up a guard in front of the red-capped cool girl. He saw in between them, over their shoulders that Abby also looked confused, until she saw him of course. Then the confusion turned to sadness and hurt, something that tugged at Hoagie's heart strings.

"What do you want, Hoagie?" Hoagie heard Kuki ask him angrily as he came into close distance of the female trio.

"Kuki, calm down" Hoagie said a bit fearfully, he's seen what this girl has done when she was mad; "I just want to talk to Abs."

"Why would she want to talk to you?" Rachel asked, looking pretty furious herself, "I know I wouldn't."

Hoagie was getting angry. He knew he shouldn't, but he can't help it! They were getting mad at him even when he tried to apologize!

"Well good thing she isn't like you," Hoagie retorted before he started calming himself down, "I want to apologize."

He saw Abby's head whip up from their position towards the ground. Her eyes looked surprised, but why? He's not Wally; he does know how to apologize.

He saw Kuki open her mouth -probably to tell him to get lost before her foot and his butt had an unfortunate meeting- but before she could say anything, Abby put a hand on her shoulder.

"Just let the guy talk, I don't see a problem with it," Abby spoke to her protective best friends.

Rachel and Kuki looked like they were about to protest before Abby shot them both a glare, the one that meant Shut-up-and-do-as-I-say. In easy terms, they obeyed, reluctantly.

Abby then looked at Hoagie, who felt his back straighten as soon as the gaze fell on him. Hoagie took that as his permission to speak.

"Abby," Hoagie started slowly, not knowing what to say now that he finally could," Um…uh..."

"Yeah?" Abby asked with a hand motion of to hurry up.

Hoagie gathered up his courage and the words slowly came to mind, "Abby, what you think happened didn't happen!" Okay maybe not the words that made sense.

"What?" Abby asked with complete confusion that Hoagie was expecting.

"I mean, when you saw **Emily kissing me**" Hoagie started with emphasis on the last part, "wasn't meaning** any** kind of relationship between me and her."

"No relationship?" Abby asked for certainty.

"None, Abby she kissed me! Not the other way around!" Hoagie said coming to his defense for no reason," I don't like her!"

Abby moved her stare to her white well-worn tennis shoes again. Could she believe him? She looked up at Hoagie again. Yes, she could. His face looked so sincere and truthful she could do nothing, but believe him.

Abby sent him a tiny, but bright smile, "Apology accepted, Hoags."

Hoagie almost _melted_ in relief, she believed him. She believed him and Hoagie couldn't be happier.

"Thanks, Abs" Hoagie replied with a grateful smile etched on his face.

Abby smiled back at him, feeling like they just passed over a large hill of drama.

* * *

><p>Nigel looked around at his surroundings stealthily, just ordinary teens. Wally had already escaped with the girls, but he got left behind. He saw his target in the distance, looking like a heavenly gift from above. He looked around again, he was safe.<p>

Nigel finally went around the corner, instead of just peeking around it. _He_ was no where in sight.

Nigel sprinted for the glowing object that could rid him of his fears, it getting brighter the closer he got to it.

He was within 12 feet of it now….

**11.**

**10.**

**9.**

No reason to worry anymore.

**8.**

**7.**

No reason to jump into random lockers, trash cans, or classrooms.

**6.**

**5.**

**4.**

No reason for said classroom's teacher to get on his butt for not being in class.

**3.**

No reason for being scared of every person that looked like _him_.

**2.**

He was free!

**1.**

He was fr-

"NIGEL!" He heard the voice he was dreading for the whole day. He tried to run faster for his safety, but just then his shoelaces hated him.

**BAM!**

Nigel's face was flat on the floor, as was the rest of his body. The hit took enough out of him, he didn't have the sense to get up as his fear zoned in on him.

"Nigel? Are you okay?"

_He_ didn't sound angry. Did he forgive him? Well if he did or not, he wasn't going to figure out as he started crawling for his sweet safety once again.

"Nigel, don't even think of crawling out those doors," _He _said it calmly, almost annoyed.

No, he had to keep trying! His hand barely grasped the side of the open door before his destination got farther away, as he started getting dragged back into the school building.

"No! My freedom!" Nigel yelled out fearfully. _He _could be scary when he wanted to be.

"Nigel, calm down!" _He _shouted at Nigel's back, as he was still being dragged.

"Hoagie! Leave me alone!" Nigel yelled back, as he tried to get out of his friend's grip, "I don't want to die!"

"Nigel, shut up!" Hoagie shouted, dropping Nigel's legs onto the tiled floor, "I'm not going to kill you!"

Nigel finally stopped scrambling around, "You….aren't?"

Hoagie laughed at his surprised expression, "No, not anymore anyway."

"Why not?"

"Abby and I are fine again," Hoagie said with a happy smile.

"She forgave you?" Nigel asked jumping to his feet once he knew for sure Hoagie wasn't going to brutally murder him. Wally told him all about what happened between Hoagie, Abby, and Emily earlier.

"Yes, after Kuki and Rachel finally let me talk to her" Hoagie asked, rubbing the back of his neck embarrassedly.

"That's great, Hoagie" Nigel said with a happy smile, like Hoagie.

"Is everybody at the tree house?" Nigel asked after a few more moments of joyful smiles. Hoagie nodded, shouldering his blue backpack –which was full of his blueprints- up higher.

"Yeah, they all headed over there about 10 minutes ago," Hoagie said starting his way for the front doors of the school," I came in here to see what was taking you so long."

"Just trying to make a safe, sweet escape," Nigel explained to his best friend," You know until my shoelaces ruined it."

Hoagie laughed at his statement, "It's funny Nigel, you can take on kid villains –they are still villains- but when it comes to your close friends, you can get scared so easily."

Nigel glared at his still-laughing buddy, "Well that's because you guys are _deadly_."

"A little, I admit," Hoagie said as his chuckles died down," But still no reason to get shaky legs."

"My legs were not shaking," Nigel defended as they stopped at the top of the long set of steps, "My whole body was."

"Not any better, Nigie" Hoagie said with Nigel's most hated nickname, which earned him a very, very killer death glare.

"Do not ever say that name, Hoags" Nigel said, his teeth already grinding together with anger. Oh how he **despised** that nickname.

"But it suits you so well," Hoagie teased, "And I know you absolutely love it!"

"I do not!" Nigel argued.

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"You love it!"

"I hate it!"

"Don't start lying now, _Nigie_" Hoagie said, drawling out the "ie" part.

"You better start running, Hoagie!" Nigel said giving into his urge to kill the mechanic of the team.

"Already am!" Hoagie shouted as he ran down the stairs, Nigel right on his tail as they both ran for their hangout where the rest of their friends were waiting for them.

* * *

><p>I have finally finished Chapter 8! I hope you all loved it, and I once again apologize for the <strong>long<strong> wait.

Finally got over the "you get *blank* if you review!" since we both know I can't give you anything but new chapters.

Love you guys! Sayonara (That means "Goodbye" in Spanish, right? I can't remember)

Review, because I love hearing –well reading- your comments!


End file.
